Silent Hill: Pleasant Dreams
by Donald 75791
Summary: When her boyfriend dies suddenly, a woman named Kayla is determined to pull herself together. Without thinking, she heads towards she and her lover's favorite place, Silent Hill. She doesn't know of the horror that awaits her there...
1. Chapter 1: Unexplainable

**Chapter 1**

**Unexplainable**

The tears dangled lifelessly from her chin, the cries stuck in her throat, her watery eyes lay focused on the sunset in the distance. It reminded her pleasant memories, good times, but now the memories were all stuck in the sun which was now setting and disappearing faster each second. She closed her eyes.

Recalling the news of what she had just heard she couldn't remember straight, but the news made her feel like another fallible human being.

She had promised to herself when she was little that death wasn't going to overwhelm her the day it appeared, but life can't always shine. She wished death wasn't inevitable…especially for lovers.

Her husband, Dan had killed himself not over an hour ago, just as the police stated. As many would feel, she blamed herself for his death and pondered what she did wrong. The only answer she was received was thinking more about him made her cry.

Calming down was the biggest thing on her mind, or she thought her heart would explode. In and out deep breaths but none succeeded. Angered, she slammed her fist into her thigh. "_WHY!" _She cried as loud as she could, wondering if Josie or the policeman heard her from the other room.

She knew it was best if she didn't think about it so she wiped her eyes with her hands and sniffed up the clogged nose and prayed for some salvation from God. Looking deeper into the sky through the window, she looked closely at a bright star in the sky which sent her back to the minute she heard the bad news.

Just finished putting all the dishes into the dishwasher, she washed her hands at the kitchen sink when Josie peered into the kitchen smiling. "Mom", she spoke softly to Josie "What are you doing?"

"Why, can't I still check up on my little baby when she's working in the kitchen?"

Starting to feel embarrassed, she replied "Mom, come on, please don't do that!"

"Doing what? You're still my baby and as long as you're living in my house, I have the right to call you my little baby…" she walked up to her and kissed her from behind on the cheek "…and you always will be."

At Josie's remark, she scoffed, _Moms_!

"Hey, where is Dan, Kayla? He hasn't come home in hours. Is he like this?"

Kayla tried to think and made a weird face "Sometime he is, and that's usually when he's out with another girl…"

"Very funny, Kayla!" said Josie sarcastically.

"Ok, anyway he's sometimes out like this, but I don't know where he is, but he has to be home soon". At the time Kayla said "soon", a knock was heard at the door…

…Her eye didn't stay to the trance of the shining star very long and she snapped out of it, taking a fast breath. For some reason, Kayla felt very tired but no certain reason why. Stepping off the couch, she walked into the kitchen where her mother was talking with the policeman.

Josie must've seen her from the corner of her eye, as she and her met faces. The policeman also surprised looked at Kayla and setting down his cup of coffee. She tried to show herself standing there in the hallway as normal as possible to her mom and the officer, but her brushes with fear made her lean against the wall.

There was a long silence. _Why the hell won't they let me sit down?_, Kayla thought.

Her mother looked at her as if she was just going to blurt everything out she knew but instead said very little. "…Kayla, um…I think you should go upstairs and rest, ok?"

Josie didn't want to see her only daughter suffer anymore, especially like this. As she used to tell Kayla, "This too shall pass", and she followed her mother's motto for the rest of her life.

"…Ok," she softly spoke before she saw her mother let out a tear from her eye.

There was a moment of silence before the policeman got impatient. He started clearing his throat and a cough, a sign of the officer wanting to talk more with Josie. She knew what he meant, so she slowly walked over to Kayla looking her straight in the weak eyes and gave her a tight hug.

"Get some rest," Josie whispered into her ear, although Kayla felt like resting in her mother's arms for the time being, and without the impatient asshole of whom she betted didn't care of this tragedy but his fucking salary.

She got a kiss on her forehead before she finally had gone on her way to her bedroom. Firstly, she had to _work herself up the stairs_. Basically, there were only about ten steps but it felt like the stairs were separating into pieces, each step into halves, then into fourths…

She decided to stay on the stairs, lie down and eavesdrop on her mother and policeman's conversation. It was only so loud, the voices turning to whispers as if they knew she was listening. Kayla was in such deep doubt, she didn't know what to think, or even if she should listen to the conversation. She wanted to get up and fall into bed; she had never acted this way _ever _before. She would never normally fall on the stairs after hearing about a death and feel like dying. A few years ago, her gramps dies of cancer in her own house on Thanksgiving and Kayla acted like a normal adult and called an ambulance, _not being a baby_.

Her mother must've heard her crying again because the talking stopped and there were footsteps creeping towards the stairs. Kayla felt fear although she knew who it was even when she saw Josie's eyes look into hers. Kayla resisted and squeezed her eyes shut. "I'll go to bed, mom," she shouted and ran up the stairs into her room her eyes closed all the way. She jumped onto the bed and wanted to hate herself. No, she didn't want to think negative, "Think positive you goddamn brain" she hollered and slammed her fists into the blankets that made her fists bounce back into her anger.

Her heart was pounding like the horn of a train speeding on the tracks, she felt like having a heart attack and go to Heaven, or Hell wherever she had to go, just out of this world.

Just then, she realized how much she loved Dan, and why she blamed herself. Why would anyone want to kill him, or why would he kill himself? He was the next Tom Cruise on Easy Street. She met him when she was a waitress at a diner in her hometown. She was serving food one day when a man came up to her and pinched her butt from behind her. Without thinking, she pushed her elbow behind her and hit the sickening man in the abs, which was why she got fired. But a nice young man came out of nowhere and convinced me he would get me my job back or he would get me one elsewhere. When she saw him walk up to her boss, a grumpy old man probably in his seventies was reading a newspaper groaning about the recent news and then the Man grabbed the newspaper and pushed it toward the boss who was in disbelief as the paper blinded his vision as scraps flew everywhere. The Man then went over to Kayla and said, "I don't think he wants you here, so let's go somewhere where you're wanted." Kayla smiled with joy that she was finally getting out of the smoke dump and finally with someone she was starting to like.

He was like a person that came into her world when the whole world had gone out, she remembered a quote sort of like that every time she thanked him for getting her a job as at a JCPenny not far from her home because the Man, who's name was Dan Clutz, had connections with the employers of the store and she received a much greater salary than at her old job. When she was taking a break during her job, all she could think about was him, a handsome great…hunk, she laughed when that word came into her mind.

As their friendship rose, Kayla feared a little that he was more than a friend. She never thought of marry him ever before but did have a crush on him, while she thought he also had a crush on her, she had full confidence that it was true. And her thoughts were granted when she experienced a big surprise.

He invited her for swimming on the phone and he even gave her a ride to the beach.About an hour later, she was jumping off the sandbar when Dan ducked under the splashing water. As she got her balance above the deep water, she didn't see Dan anywhere. "Dan!" she shouted and he popped right out of the water behind her. She laughed but he cut her off. "I was looking for something I saw underwater" and he showed the ring in his hand. "Will you marry me!" She was in shock at this but how could she refuse? He looked into her eyes but Kayla didn't say the answer. "What could I give to you in return? I have nothing."

"My only wishes," he said softly smiling "are your love and you." Without another word, she said "yes".

Both of them could hear the waves as they hid under a towel on the sand and made love. She didn't want to stop kissing him and she didn't think he wanted to either. She would love him forever with all her heart. She would get married to him.

But she forgot that Dan Clutz was dead as she sat up on her bed. She must've fallen asleep because when she checked the time it was past six and the stars were already gleaming in the sky.

She decided to herself that there would be no more pain and suffering, and she would just pretend this never happened, just do the same usual routine she did every day. She got up the bed and because she was in very wrinkly clothes, she reached into the closet without turning on the light and just wore what she picked; a silk gold robe. The robe Dan gave her, but she pretended she bought it from a store and changed out of her cloths and into the soft robe that was one size too small.

But Kayla wasn't paying to any of the details or scenery around her, just thinking: she was sleepwalking in a different world, an eternal Paradise, where she could be with Dan even if it was only once. She just wanted her nightmare to end.

She crept down the labyrinth down to the kitchen where a slightly bright light was on and a note on the table. _Dear Kayla, Please don't be alarmed that I'm not here. I am going back home so I don't cause anymore anger. Love you, Mom _and there was a Post-It on the letter, her mother's phone number.

_What now? What am I suppose to do now? Start a life being alone in my own house with no one to comfort me. Why aren't you here, Dan? Please don't let me feel bad anymore…I'll pray for you_, Kayla opened her sleepy eyes. She tried to recap what had happened: she got some coffee and was now sitting at the kitchen table; her future all a blur, her future was already ruined.

When she fell asleep on the table, the _other_ memories came to her. She had a dream that was very unclear to distinguish from any normal dream. There was an endless fog that surrounded her which affected her from seeing any more than twenty feet around her, the frightening sound of screams and groaning noises which made Kayla sit Indian-style on the ground and closed her eyes. She knew it was a dream, and she knew when she closed her eyes, she would be transported back to the real world. She squeezed tighter and tighter but the noises got louder.

Hopeless, she opened her eyes and the sound and fog suddenly disappeared and there was silence, except for the blowing wind. _It's Silent Hill!_ She remembered her old Paradise, Silent Hill, and she recognized that she was on the road she guessed was most likely Bachman Road because she recognized the Balkan Church at the corner of Bachman Road and Bloch Street. The decorations like the balloons on the church made Kayla recall the time there was a new years and it was morning. Thousands of resident of Silent Hill and even tourists walked down the streets cheering and letting balloons fly into the air and she remembered one balloon got tangled up on the roof's cross but no one ever tried to get it down, not even the priests. It was quite odd, but the day was very enjoyable, and no one noticed the cross with Jesus on it had disappeared from the roof and was never found.

But that was a long time ago, now that she could see the church was in bad condition on an account of several broken wood. Actually, all her view of Silent Hill in the present day was all…dull, she didn't want to say but it was. The town looked the same but something was missing. Kayla thought for a second and realized; people! Where was everybody? Everything was empty and dredged in gloom.

Although in amazement to be back at "home", she started walking anxiously and but after a few quiet steps the realization hit her when she unintentionally kicked something on the ground and the noise echoed throughout the town. Kayla peered down and realized it was a banged up sign about Silent Hill. **You are now entering Silent Hill: The town where dreams come true! **And behind the text was a picture of one of the attractions of this lovely town. Lovely wasn't a word to describe the town, thought Kayla; it was only a quiet town filled with the silence of peace…not _lovely_.

She couldn't make sense of what she was saying and still pondering, she didn't notice the color of the text on the sign was darkening and stretching out wider so it was right under her fingers like a slithering snake. And in a heartbeat, Kayla's perspective of Silent Hill switched to the exact opposite and she saw the blood overflowing the sign and her hands, although it was if her hands were numb because she felt no blood. The sight made her heart jump and she dropped the sign in shock. When she looked back at her hands, there was no blood on them, and the sign had also disappeared.

Still frightened, she tried to take deep sighs and calm down. She had never seen real blood and never intended to. The sight of blood made her so squeamish; she could fidget like she was having a seizure for minutes. She was seven years old when she first saw blood on a movie called _Alien_, which didn't scare the hell out of her because she had nightmares of aliens for weeks at a time until she got a dream catcher in her room, which was close to a miracle for her and she never dreamed of evil again.

_But isn't this a dream out of my own imagination? Aren't I making this horror? _Kayla's thoughts were now out of order but she deleted all of them and came up with one she could hold onto: _What you see is what you get_. So she closed her eyes and thought of Silent Hill from when she visited there. The beautiful scenery of the sun that never was out of view, the hearing of happiness in the air, the Paradise. After a relaxing deep breath, she opened her eyes.

Her joy that came out of her must've spread all around her as she saw before her eyes the changing of the old now-dead town to the refreshed new town she always remembered. Her horror had now disappeared and she smiled big.

She had never loved anything ever before as much as she loved what she was seeing unfold. She in such a state of joy she didn't know what to expect, and she didn't notice she had another thing coming.

The Paradise was now transforming again into a dull old place again but quickly flickered back to Paradise as if it was someone turning a light on and off repeatedly. _This is getting too weird, _Kayla now considered returning back to her home but she felt she was being pulled further into the dream when the flicking stopped and stayed on scariness.

Her heart started to feel like drums again and she slowly backed away from what she was seeing and still failed to escape the dream when her squeezing eyes started to hurt. The noises of static were emerging and footsteps could be heard from a very far distance. Kayla plugged her ears with her hands and started to moan to block out the sounds. It worked but she was now in pure darkness and she felt hopeless enough to feel like she was paralyzed in the position she was in, her cramps trying to make her move but she held on as tight as she could.

_What now_, she thought while she still moaned. Thinking made her cry. _Dan!_ It was her only thoughts to get her away from this nightmare but at least it made her feel better, thinking about more good times, back in her _real_ dreams.

"Kayla", the voice of a whisper she could hear from the corner of her ear behind her. Feeling relieved, she spun around and found nothing at her side. _What!_, her brain roared. Suddenly, she felt the feeling of faint and started to wobble so she could fall to the ground. _My life's over and God stinks at making a happy life_. Her smile turned into a frown and she felt like dying. Finally, she reached the last wobble before she would fall. Somewhere inside her, she felt sort of happy. But when Kayla's hair got pulled from behind her, it was a different side because she was screaming in agony.


	2. Chapter 2: Vacant Silent Hill

**Chapter 2**

**Vacant Silent Hill**

She woke up screaming afraid she was still in the dream. Kayla awoke with a start in the kitchen, realizing some coffee had spilled on her, which must've been the cause of the hair pulling. She sat up and just looked around wondering to see if her world wasn't actually a dream, but it wasn't. Everything looked the same as it was a few hours ago, except for the coffee. _Silent Hill_, her mind always became focused on those words. Her heart agreed to go there with her. It may take hours to get there, but she needed to go somewhere to forget about this whole mess, or she would be overrun by her emotions.

She cleaned the coffee off the table with some paper towels and threw them away in the garbage. As she was about to turn around, she noticed from the corner of her eye something moving in the garbage. She looked and saw nothing but the dark shadow deep in the garbage bag. Her mind told her to look more closely but the other half was disgusted. She decided to follow her mind and reached into the garbage. When she felt she had reached the bottom, she felt nothing as if there was no bottom of the garbage. Confused, Kayla reached in more and she extended her arm as far as it could go but she didn't reach the bottom. "What the…" she muttered to herself feeling deep sadness inside which made her clench the garbage can and throw it half way across the kitchen. It banged loudly but Kayla felt a little better letting out all her anger and might _only over garbage_.

She relaxed and feeling strong over herself, she walked into the bathroom with huge pride and scrubbed her face full of warm water. It felt so good feeling comfortable again as each drop of water made her feel fifty percent better. _Nothing's going on; I'm just seeing weird things because of the murder_. After she wiped her face with a towel, she turned off the water and oddly enough, she felt like going to the bathroom. The toilet looked like the toilets that have two armrests on each side and a hole in the middle. She stared at it for seconds, then minutes, _but why? _

The feeling of isolation was a new disease coming to her. The hole in the toilet sort of felt like she wanted to be there, or she wanted to be at the surface of the toilet water. But the problem was there was no water in it.

She pushed herself to leave the bathroom but the toilet was now stuck in her mind. She chuckled to herself wondering why the hell she would be scared over a goddamn toilet. Was her real old self ever going to come back to her?

She left the bathroom and decided enough was enough. She would return back to Silent Hill to forget everything and she could start a new life there like she did five years ago. Grabbing her car keys never felt so better and getting into her car was the best thing that could happen right then; revved up the car, back out of the garage and sped away from the house of horrors.

She ignored the sight-seeing and kept her eyes only on the everlasting road. She would ride on the road forever, but somewhere she prayed, hoped it would end. She let go of the wheel and put on some tunes from the radio. A song called "I Want Love" was playing. It resembled a song from the classic rock category, and she enjoyed every time the chorus rose to the singer screaming "I need a miracle and not someone's charity…"

Kayla turned up the volume even louder until the whole car was vibrating because of the noise. She didn't care about anything anymore, except you couldn't live without music.

Only a few hours and she would be at Silent Hill. The old town was separated from other places and the closest town was an hour away. She raised the speed of the car, wanting to get there already because of the memories following her from behind. _Dan was smiling as she taped him with a video camera on one of his birthdays…she kissed him on the sand of the beach so hard they were both sinking…a party at Kayla's house was about karaoke, music, movies, popcorn…her mother kissed her on the forehead before she went upstairs after she heard the bad news…Dan kissed her before he died…_The last flashback she wished had happened and she hid the tears. That was all behind her now, time to start another life, being happy…at Silent Hill!

She checked her map again and realized the only way to the town was through the forest by taking a dirt road a few miles away. She refolded the map and led the car a few miles up the vacant roads and there was the dirt road, but it seemed that the dirt road was too small and she would have to walk. She didn't care, as long as she got to her home.

She parked her car on the side of the street and she planned when she got to Silent Hill to find out the real road that led into town. It had been years since she visited there so her memories of a road were all a blur. She stepped out of the car and was overwhelmed by the lukewarm temperature, while where she came from it was freezing cold. She closed the car door and noticed the mild fog around her and the forest ahead.

With full excitement, she counted to three and after three, sprinted into the forest dodging the branches and anything that got into her way. Jumping over logs and almost getting hit into a tree because the fog was growing thicker as long as she proceeded. The forest was like a forest full of skeleton trees that made the atmosphere around her feel sort of spooky but she though to herself everything would be fine after she got to Home!

She could find another Dan and another-Mom! Damn, she better find a phone at Home to contact her to tell her where she was. Her mom was very watchful over her and always wanted to make sure she was alright that she probably drive straight over the forest and secure the area. But anyway, another Dan! She pretended he was waiting for her as soon as she reached the end of the forest. She would kiss him and would give him a bear hug. Even if he was dead, she prayed.

The forest seemed endless and every time she stopped, aches would return to the bottom of her feet burning. She had been in the forest for about five minutes and she still had a long way to go, she thought. At one point, she stopped and checked her map again and her area looked very small for a forest but her feeling told her it was Hell. She sighed a-calm-down sigh and continued running, her hopes all betted on Dan.

Her encouragement was making her more and more nervous of returning to the town. Forget about Dan, Mom, and stay with the lost memories forever. She couldn't explain why the town was so important to her, but she had a feeling it was the only way which was what brought her here. She went there to find happiness, not to mourn. Her brain said yes and her heart said no. Either way, turning back or keep going were both the wrong choices.

She decided to jog slowly so she could organize her thoughts and without thinking, ran into a tree which bruised her knee and she collapsed onto the dead leaves on the muddy ground. Disgusted, she quickly gained her balance to stand up and see what she had hit. But it wasn't a tree.

It was Dan with his six foot height and his broad body right in front of her. He was dressed in a casual green jacket with a white undershirt and blue jeans. His expression didn't tell that he was neither glad nor happy to see her. His blue eyes just looked into her blue eyes, informing each other they both loved each other. Kayla, in deep surprise gave him a bear hug. He almost tried to push her away and she refused. He tried again and she lost grasp of him. "What, I thought you were dead and you're not glad to see me!" she shouted so it echoed throughout the forest.

"That's not true…" he said "…I just, it's not time yet, I have to leave-Just take this and keep it." He flashed a pistol from behind his coat and he drew it out and handed it to Kayla so the gun's mouth was facing Dan's.

"What-Why are you doing-What's going on?" she lowered her voice while her eyes burst out drops and drops of tears.

"It's not time. The god won't let me tell you, they want you to suffer, I don't know why, just remember, I'll be watching over you ok? I love you so much!" and Dan gave her a bear hug. "By the way, I am dead" and he disappeared out of thin air.

Was it just her, or did she actually hear a guitar being played softly as she reached the end of the forest and to the road leading straight to Silent Hill less than a half mile away? She had played guitar once before but never advanced.

It was probably what she wanted to hear, with the nightmare and all. The guitar was sort of relaxing but although it seemed insane to hear one in this situation, it was still relaxing. She didn't realize she had crossed the border into Silent Hill as she hummed to the tune on the guitar. Thinking of a piano playing let the sounds of a piano come to her ears. All the beats of both instruments were steady but enjoyable.

The music continued making Kayla forget she was even walking and having Dan's pistol clutched in her hand. It made her think of Dan…but it was all right. You're at Silent Hill! Live the good times again!

Suddenly, all the music stopped and there was nothing. Snapping out of the trance, she looked around. The fog was as nothing as she'd ever seen before. It was too thick to be normal. It resembled the fog from the nightmare a few hours ago. But why was there fog in Silent Hill? Could it be-?

The burst of flames burst her out of her thoughts and into a huge scare. She turned around and saw several downed power lines in a puddle of water covering the whole entrance to the town. What the? She scurried over to the lines while keeping a safe distance and noticed more than some power lines. Before she could fully identify that there was a human body lying under the lines through her brain, the body screamed in pain as electricity covered his whole body until he would die.

Kayla couldn't watch the gruesome entertainment and was already running as fast as she could towards Silent Hill. When she thought she was just about away from the _accident?_ She slowed down trembling in fear. More fear struck her when the explosion way behind her felt so close and the splatter of blood onto the back of her body. She screamed and hit the ground covering her head crying out fearful tears. She put her hand to her heart. It was beating faster than ever and her fear was way over the limit, she felt she was going to have a nervous breakdown right there on the ground. She couldn't keep her breathing steady and her body was twitching. Just then, from the corner of her eye, she saw a ripped folded piece of paper on the ground.

She had nothing else to think about so she reached and grabbed the paper. She unfolded it and found out it was a letter probably never mailed because of the scratched out marks and unfinished sentences:

**Dear Mom, Please mom help me now ------ Silent Hill----come please---thought it was paradise but it's now----I'm dying each and every day as I see the ------- lurking in the darkness ----- please----found a guy yesterday with a knife and staples in his back------in his face!-----god mom HELP----get this letter quickly please. Can't fight for myself---too frightened to go on. I'm afraid going to die any time no**

Now she knew what she was going to have to sacrifice in order to survive this nightmare. The letter was telling about familiar fears of dying and suffering. _Kayla's_. She didn't want to but she knew she would have to be acquiescing about her situation before she got herself killed like this girl. One way or the other, she had to get used to this atmosphere. _If Silent Hill isn't Paradise anymore. But why?_

She decided to keep the letter and put it in her pocket, hoping it would come in handy anytime she gave up on herself. She made herself stop crying and felt angered at what she knew may be ahead of her. But no matter what it was, there was no time for tears. She held the pistol one more in both hands and proceeded into the dark realms of Silent Hill.

The fog reminded her of her dream before and it felt so coincidental to be in the same situation. Now, the fog was not a distraction to her anymore. The fog made the invisible sky feel like late afternoon although in real time it was almost midnight. But that wasn't a distraction either. Except the distraction that she was overwhelmed with confidence and, if she could put it into words, _ready_.

As she reached the bridge she could see under it Vachess Street, it was sort of like an alley that at one point came to a dead end, she remembered. _I must be close now!_ She was when she saw the road finally curve a little, of which the road she officially knew as Nathan Avenue, eastern side of South Vale, Silent Hill. Every street was to her left because to the right further up was Toluca Lake and Rosewater Park and grass.

The noise was quite calm to what she was imagining. She told herself to stop thinking negatively anymore but every time she decreased, her images were still always wrong. As she turned on Lindsey Street, there was nothing in sight except for the stores and buildings on each side of the street. As she continued walking, there was no sign of life.

Making sure this was all true, she walked over to one store called **For Sale for Free**, or was the store being sold? She crept closer and saw the handgun bullets taped to the front entrance with a note hanging from them: _For Free_. She quickly grabbed them and placed them in her pocket cautiously, pondering if this was all a game or something. _No, this is for real, so shut up!_

The scenery was never going to change, she thought. All the dullness and isolation would never change. She kept thinking of that as she walked slower every step, feeling fear was right around the corner.

The fear rose inside her. She had a gut feeling something was going to happen. When it did, she screamed for a second but then laughed; the noise of a loud teddy bear voice. After the laugh, she sighed and tucked the gun in her pants. It was nothing---

The sounds of breaking glass increasing from behind her and a long roar of a dog. She sprinted as fast as she could not knowing what was happening, but when she saw the stores glass breaking and aiming for her, she knew the only way out was to run. She luckily was very close to the intersection of Lindsey and Katz Street. When she saw a marked X on Katz Street she seized her chance and dug her left foot into the ground and dived out of Lindsey Street…

…She was in pitch black darkness and saw Dan in a dream. They were at the beach holding hands, walking along the seashore with the seagulls. It was morning, Dan and she had just made out in the sand and they both felt refreshed. Kayla held Dan closely to her and Dan looked as if he was moving away from her.

"What's wrong?" said Kayla sympathetically as Dan let go of her hand and turned his back on her. "Tell me, please."

Dan froze and tilted his head up to the sky and the tilted it down to the sand. Finally, he turned around. His body was all boney as if he hadn't eaten in weeks and she noticed his heart bumping out of his skin, a line of blood coming down his left nipple. "You broke my heart," he said…

…She woke up with a sprained ankle on the ground. It was pure dark now, the sky not the fog, except for the turned on pocket flashlight next to her. Feeling a little dizzy and the need to stretch, she grabbed the flashlight and put in her front shirt pocket leaving it on so she could see what was in front of her. When she stood up, she stretched her arms out and then rolled her head. She cleared her throat and felt prepared again.

_What was that nightmare she dreamed of? It was so weird. I broke his heart. _I only broke his heart, which was years ago, only when she first met him; infidelity._ That was along time ago! Forget it!_

Her mind was spinning, couldn't keep things straight, and couldn't remember where she was again. She had reason not to go on and she had no reason why she should go on which was the whole point. She was being dragged into this horrible place and she couldn't help herself. She just didn't want to remember her past but she couldn't resist…

_She was charged with one count of attempted murder on Dan Clutz years ago. It was all a misunderstanding; Kayla didn't want to explain but she couldn't bear to testify in court in front of Dan. Her fear was he would kill her. But she was forced to and made up a story straight from her head the day the gavel was heard. There was lots of loquacious going on until it was finally Kayla's turn to the stand. She did the oath and the tension began inside her._

"_So, just to be exact, you were at home at approximately 9:30pm on May 6th, am I correct?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_And you were with your husband?"_

"_Yes, true…"_

"_...What were you guys doing that past hour?"_

"_Watching TV, drinking some beer, and walking outside."_

"_Walking…well after 9:30, a witness said she saw you and your husband leave home, as also confirmed by your husband's testimony-in your car."_

"…_That was way later, probably around ten."_

"_Kayla...is this exactly true, because some parts of your story do not resemble to the witnesses and your husband's testimony. Is that all you really can remember to be exact, or are you indeed lying."_

"…_I-I'm sorry, maybe I did lie at some parts, I just-it's hard to remember such a event, an event you wouldn't want to remember yourself."_

"_You, you wouldn't to remember the day your husband was found with his blood covered all over you when you too got home."_

"_He had gotten hurt when we went to the lake…tripped and fell down the cliff. He didn't anyone to know what had happened to him because of all the publicity so we tried to cover the whole story up. I was covered in blood only partly on my pants which were because I used my leg to help him up the cliff."_

"_So you helped up the cliff with one foot balancing both you. You would've fallen straight to the bottom again-"_

"_I just guessed we were lucky. Anyway, why do you lawyers have to be so… pertinacious?"_

"_No offense Kayla, but your side of the story doesn't sound realistic to me and the only reason is because just a few minutes ago, Dan Clutz had testified saying you pushed him off the cliff and you were covered in blood because of also hurting yourself. And he never said to keep it a secret. I'm sorry but I really don't understand. Why do you think he would _really _want to cover up the event, huh?"_

…_The verdict was not guilty only because of all the bribes she has to make to the jurors in order to not go to jail for the rest of her life. Of course, no one really understood why Dan still stayed with Kayla even after she was found not guilty. Both him and her both put that event behind them for years and covered it up to their relatives as saying they were on a vacation._

_When they stepped out of the courtroom, Kayla's face looked half relieved, half scared. Then, without hesitation, Dan whispered in her ear "It's _all_ over."_

It felt as if the memory was coming back to haunt her which was the reason for the horror she was now facing. Or perhaps, Dan was haunting her. To finally expunge the memory didn't cure her symptoms and she knew she must go on with her _quest_. No more memories, she told herself, "They only make me feel guiltier about it."

Unexpectedly, the more tranquil she became, the faster the fog moved around her, the more doubt she felt. She continued along Katz Street without hesitation dragging her feet along so it made scratch noises along the road. What was she doing there? Why did she go there? Why didn't she just face the facts that Dan was dead, not suddenly heading to a town she rarely recognized anymore? There were no responses from the voices of the fog.

It felt very dull walking, what's the reason? The town was like a maze. Finally, she just collapsed onto the ground wanting to rest, fall asleep. She was ready to die, giving up on all her hopes and dreams. It was time. She slowly closed her eyes and sighed softly…

_…the sounds of screams. Not ordinary screams, more mystical screams too hard to describe or be sincere. The sound of a car revving up on the road. The car speeds off while Kayla's in the backseat looking at the road behind her, the body of a human lying on it's back on the road, one of their trembling hands reaching out to her. She knew the person, a woman in her eighties, her other hand holding the walker she was using before. She felt grossed out and having a feeling like bursting into tears because of the torture she was seeing right before her eyes. She spun around to face the driver of the car she was in…but there wasn't any, unless you counted a corpse with its head through the windshield, blood dripping down the broken glass rapidly. Kayla kept her reactions inside and waited for something else to happen, only because something was so familiar about _this_! The car's surrounding was on the edge of a winding road leading up to the top of a cliff. "No!" no one shouted from the passenger seat and the wheel spun to the left which brought the car off the road and into the air, until it would reach it's death at the rocks at the bottom of the cliff. "Whyyoudoit," screamed the invisible passenger again. "You don't get everything for nothing all the time", replied another very dark and low voice "I…had to; please…believe me…ha-ha." Without notice, the car finally reached it's destination with gravity. _

"…_excuse me," she heard another voice and she opened her eyes. _A man was kneeling down over her. "Oh! I hope I didn't bother you or woke you up but uh, I um…"

Kayla got a good look at the man before she told him it was ok. At least she felt comfortable that now someone was _really_ with her. The man looked uneasy but his face looked curious. She got up from her fettle position and stood at least arm length from him.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," continued the man "but I'm in need of help. About a mile away, my car crashed in some bushes and it won't start up again."

Kayla looked at his body in a little disbelief. "The funny thing is I don't see any scratches or bruises on you."

"That's the odd thing but-excuse me, my name is Joseph James DaVinder, Joseph for short."

"Oh, Kayla" and she didn't give him her hand for the handshake he was going to do. "What are you doing near here? …You see, I feel—am lost. Are we still in Silent Hill?" Her surroundings were pure dark except for the flashlight that was still in her pocket, but the fog still appeared.

"I, uh guess so. I've only been walking for a few minutes before I found you. This place is giving me the creeps, and I feel lucky to finally have found someone. Sorry of my blabbing on—what's your name—I mean what are you doing in a town like this, sorry to ask?"

"There no need to be sorry," Kayla began "but I'm here because…I really don't know. I guess I snapped. My husband died a few days ago and here, in Silent Hill, was one of our memories. For some reason, I don't know why, but I just picked Silent Hill and just drove there because I felt I could be happy again, not to say I haven't noticed the new decorations."

"I know," said Joseph "I hate to ask, but do you have a cell phone or walkie-talkie, anything?"

"The same problem with me, I haven't got any. I've been looking for one ever since I came here."

"How long have you been here for!"

"I would guess only a few hours, but I don't think we're going to find any phones in this town. I just have that gut feeling that something's very wrong with this place…if you know what Silent Hill used to be like…"

"I do…no offense but the town never really appealed to me, except for Rosewater Park, Lakeview Hotel, Brookhaven Hospital, and the elementary school on Midwich Street, but that's it."

"Well it sounds like you actually did like the town—"NO, I HATED IT!" shouted Joseph before Kayla could finish her statement.

He quickly calmed down. "I'm sorry, but ok, yes. I did like the town, it was ok."

Kayla didn't want to know what he hated so she switched the subject "Um, I think we should go try finding a phone or something because I don't prefer to stay in one place. It's hard to explain."

"It's ok," smiled Joseph "its ok, I understand. Yeah, we should um start moving. I understand."

Both not completely feeling safe, they both started walking. "Oh, by the way," said Joseph "I'm sorry you…never mind."


	3. Chapter 3: Alone?

**Chapter 3**

**Alone?**

Joseph DaVinder's heart was sinking. He felt like throwing up. He felt upset. He felt the love. He felt urge.

He felt so hot walking with the girl named Kayla, a nice brown-haired, cute faced, slim bodied, attractive woman. He felt he was going to pee in his pants after he saw her on the ground a few minutes before. He was in need of someone, and he found someone, in the strangest place…Silent Hill.

Why is she really here, he asked himself. There was no simple answer. The town was haunted up the ass. But, the girl she met was hot so there was no difference, right? He remembered when she opened her eyes, he felt so nervous just asking her anything, but he bet she fell for his fake act. He hoped.

He had no idea where he was leading this Kayla girl to. That accident story was indeed true, but like her, he was lost too. That's why it made Kayla more appealing.

About a minute into their walk, she hesitated and took out what Joseph guessed was a map. He stayed behind her shoulder as she examined the map of Silent Hill. He wanted to take her so bad, damn it, and he resisted.

His felt his act was soon going to be clear to her and he tried to keep his balance right next to her. But nope. He fell onto his back with yelp.

"Whoa!" said Kayla when she saw what had happened. "I'm all right," he said calmly "Thank you."

Kayla looked puzzled. "Thanks for what-oh, oh I'm sorry. Are you sure you're ok? Do you need a hand?"

"Uh, no thanks," and he pulled himself up onto his feet. He didn't want her to think he was a hand squeezer or a pervert. "But I'm ok."

"Ok," she said in that soft voice he thought was very sexy "Anyway, I saw the map and we should start I guess, trying to find a way out of here because the entrance I came through earlier was…closed up. Or our other option is finding a phone. What do you say, Joseph?"

"Uh, either one, I just want to get out of this town either way, but there's probably at least some other people here that have a telephone or something…and a place to stay."

"Ok," said Kayla feeling not as secure as she thought she was. One way or the other, Joseph seemed to be hiding something up his sleeve. He was too nice, yet too sympathetic, yet too cute, as almost as if he reminded her of Hannibal Lector.

"Ok, follow me," Joseph said before he took off without a trace.

"Joseph, wait, wait!" but there were only echoes of her calling for Joseph. "Joseph! JOSEPH!" Moments passed, while Kayla stood there, feeling alone again. _He's gone! Please come back!_ And her heartbeat started to rise. Not only because she was alone, but she was scared of the man, although still had a soft spot for him. He seemed calm; he may not be what he says he is but what other choice did she have of finding another human in a deserted town?

She felt enraged at herself for even going to this town in the first place. Now she's lost in unknown territory. All she needs is a few more scare tactics from the scenery around her and she would be on her way to killing herself. Dan was dead, she had to face it, and it was her fault she snapped into this abyss that she may never come out of feeling secure. Or is this all a dream? The town had definitely changed from the previous visit, Dan giving her a handgun, the sounds of glass breaking, she must be paranoid. But how come she felt pain you never experience in a dream. A cry for help!

She sniffed a few times and wiped her eyes. "Dan…" she mumbled "why did you have to die. I was gonna kill you-what!" She pretended she never said that and covered her mouth from her croaking out another cry.

She had to find out what was all going on. She missed her mom; a thought unnecessarily came to mind. She had to find out the truth before she broke down again. She knew deep her heart she wasn't remembering something, but didn't want to ponder. The only reason that she started remembering that secret was ever since she came into town. _That's it!_

It may sound stupid to others but to Kayla, her theory seemed possible. She came to Silent Hill for a bigger reason than she thought and she would find out what if she searched the town a little more. Beside the point, she could find an exit that leads outside! She had to keep her hopes up until the end. She finally make an oath to herself: I hereby swear I will not have time for mourning or feelings, but for searching what I feel is hidden inside this town, and I will not stop, not even tranquil. She had to know!

She sat in the booth looking out the hard-to-see-through window at Silent Hill, resting her back. She blinked her eyes to try to see if she could eventually reach 3D vision to see through the glass.

It had taken probably a half hour before she found a diner or café nearby, although she still didn't have a clue on where she was. She would've used the map, but it was too bad that when she realized she had misplaced the map, it was mostly likely flying lying around somewhere. She cursed herself for that but thankful she found a place to go indoors.

There was no coffee in the diner or café, whatever the place was, so se tried to curl up to make herself warm against the seat. The temperature seemed to decrease and she could see her breath looking as if she was smoking. This reminded her of the cigarettes in her pocket!

She slipped out a Camel and then sighed. She had no lighter. "Forget it," she said "not wasting my time looking around" and she flicked the cigarette into a dark corner that triggered a loud clang noise. When Kayla became alert, she saw the two little poles that had fallen from the ceiling about twenty feet away from where the Camel laid.

She was about to turn her eyes back to the window when she noticed it. It was some liquid of some sort rushing around the pipes; it was too dark to identify what she was actually seeing. But it definitely was moving fast. She got out of the booth and crept slowly toward the liquid that soon touched her shoes. Groaning as she kept her balance, she reached down and touched it. It felt a little thick but that was all she could think of so she brought some drops up from the ground in her hand and out of the shadows.

It was definitely more than blood. Even if it was blood, how could you explain the blood having a mind of its own? The drips of blood seemed to move along her hand like an ant while her hand trembled trying to be stable. The final thought: it wasn't blood but little tiny creatures that look like blood and stay together to keep their identity sealed. And the "blood" gave her stings as if they were cutting off her blood circulation to her hand, as the expression goes "hand falling asleep."

She didn't know why, but she felt like examining the "blood". She turned her hand face down and the stuff dripped to the ground like soft hand soap. The trail of blood is what interested her. It had extended farther out leading into the dark. She flicked the switch on her flashlight to **ON **and noticed the blood slipped under a door farther in the back of the diner, the amount of blood on the ground still increasing.

Firstly, she wiped her hand that was dripping with blood on the diner counter wood but most of the blood had already dried onto her hand. She then tried her jeans and got some off but she gave up.

She soon realized the Door of Blood, as she looked closer at the door, was the entrance to the ladies bathroom, the picture of a woman identifying that. Her gun stirred nervously on her waist, chills up her spine. She hid her fear expressions and a moment later pushed the door open, sounds of creaking adding to the fear. Her hand held the door open as she stepped inside. Her feelings indeed knew this was not going to be pretty.

The bathroom resembled a very old and worn out bathroom, almost like an outhouse except dirtier and smelling like…she couldn't think of anything to identify it, except human flesh, but how could she be sure? The walls were decorated with green wallpaper that was nearly torn off and replaced with nailed up wood. The stalls were the last place she would want to look inside of, only because the smell was coming from them. The blood was under every stall so you couldn't know where the blood was really coming from.

She finally decided it was time to take out her gun. She took her right hand and slipped the gun out of her pants, aiming towards the stalls. She moved it from left to right to secure the room. Her instincts were that some killer or cannibal was on the loose somewhere and she had to be careful. The creaking returned but now to the ceiling, sounds of pounding footsteps making dust fall.

Her gun felt just as nervous as what she feared she was going to see; she didn't know. She had never fired a gun before in her life, she wasn't any Rambo. She may have fired paintball but that must've been only once. And when she fired the gun, she knew she had to hold it tight. She had seen on TV all those mistakes people had done with guns and they fly out of their hand. What _if _there was nothing she had to worry about?

She could hear her feet slide when one of her feet stepped down onto the ground and the other rise. She finally had reached the first stall, thank God. Her hands both shook and she pretended she was the character Clarice from the Silence of the Lambs. Clarice was a strong person having to go through the horror she went through and if she could do it, so could Kayla. She raised her foot and slammed it at the stall door. It swung open and readied her gun.

The guess of a dead body was correct. The scary part about it was it the old lady from her dream, the walker in one of her hands. _It couldn't be possible, she just came into the bathroom and she saw no one's feet sticking out from under the stall_. But now there were feet, a dead body's feet, and the body in the position of going to the bathroom, except the head was tilted downward towards her chest. The other problem of what she was seeing wrong was that the blood was not coming from the body. The lady must've suffered a heart attack or something. But from the wall behind the toilet, a word written in blood: **For**.

Feeling more need to see the other stalls, she turned herself towards the next stall and used her foot the same way she did with the other stall. Then to another stall. Then the last one. Each stall had a corpse but a word inside it also. After she burst open the last stall, she finally combined the words together: **For Their Own Good**. That's when she looked at the corpses much closer. Each of them matched a memory of someone in her mind, but her fucking mind wasn't giving her a clue. 'For their own good'…it was for their own good? Dying was _for their own good_? One suffering a heart attack, one shot with a shotgun in the stomach, one sliced in different body parts, and one she supposed was dead was covered all up with a black blanket. They had to die? "Jesus…Christ!" she softly spoke.

The sound of a yawn from the last stall caught her attention. She dove around the corner of the stalls, her gun protecting her within an Around-The-Corner radius. After the yawn came a loud grunt accompanied with an exhale. Her body squeezed tightly against the rest of her, her blood turning cold, she cocked the hammer on the gun. It erupted with a noise like a stick breaking in half; her hopes were up knowing the thing that she kept hearing didn't hear the noise.

But then there was silence, then loud breathing, then footsteps coming towards her. They were getting closer and Kayla imagined the ceiling falling down as a scare. She gulped and told herself she better react soon or be dead. Her breathing wasn't staying steady and the footsteps suddenly.

Shrouds of laughter. The problem was the laughter wasn't coming from Kayla, but from the invisible figure in front of her. She wasn't exactly sure if it was invisible she only guessed because she could hear the laughs so close to her ears. "SHOOT!"

Kayla pulled the trigger of the gun and the shot's noise sustained her sensitive ears. Who said that? What…

"YOU DIDN'T MISS ME!" the voice shouted again but changed their tone "Hey, no need for worries, honey. They got what they deserved, I think you've read the blood haven't you…oh never mind…here, take some…" and she felt a hand reach out to hers as the other hand caressed her skin. The invisible hand was now scaring her as the hand started to become visible into a human hand. Don't forget the blood going down the person's arm.

"Don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid," Ryan grinned at Kayla but her smile faded and clasped her heart for the pain was too much and she knew she had died.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, he he…_why you do this_…it doesn't matter why, I told you before…_I don't want to go again, please_…listen please…I don't want to do this either, sniff uh, please believe me, I-I don't huge sniff then concluded with another…_you don't need to, cry of pain oh please God…God!_"

"_is that the end-Please say it is…_shhh, sh, sh, sh, yes it is clears throat sniff yes it is, now you can believe me…now you can believe me, Kayla…_crying thank yo-thank you…yellI just want to go home cry continues…please…Ryan, let's just go home…I miss it so much…_I'm sorry, we can't…we just can't…we'll run away, we can be with each other forever…Kayla, please don't walk away sniffs but no cries, please…_yells I can't do this, I can't do this, just leave me alone, I don't want to be with you…soft voice I want Dan…not you_…


End file.
